Famous
by xxQuilavaRulesxx
Summary: YEAH I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GONNA READ SO SCROLL DOWN. SCREW YOU ALL.
1. the suprising entrance!

**Me: god, I have a problem.**

**Red: what's your problem?**

**Me: I have 2 stories of pokemon and one for Vocaloid.**

**Red: *****wraps arms around Yui***** I can make that pain go away…**

**Me: *turns around and slaps him playfully* you nasty, nasty boy, quit that! *Laughs***

**Red: *smirks***

**Me: *smile turns into no expression* ohh… so he wasn't kidding…**

**Red: Yui doesn't own anything except for the plot, theme, summary, OC's, and she changed the characters' looks a little. May and yui…*smiles***

**Drew: *kicks Red in the stomach* May's mine! Get on with the story!**

Me and May woke up to the unknown whirling around.

My unknown had some serious problems though, it would once in a while bring back small knocked out pokemon that were useless to Me so I can catch it. And, today, he brung back a ratata. We were not just ordinary girls, but we had powers. To bring a man down so far, over the edge. Misty and dawn woke up to their unknown too. Misty and dawn were sisters, but not me and May's. May and I were twins.

Misty got ready for the days of school in Blackthorn city high. sigh… bye, bye Mahogany town junior…

They were known by their singing talents, and they were going to dawn and misty's cousin's school.

His name was Drew. We've heard he's gourgeous! Green hair, emerald eyes that make sparks fly with one glance, and a charming smile. I kinda drooled into my toast, which made the rest of the girls switch their eyes back to me. "whoops… hehe…" I said timidly and blushed. Causing them to gush over me.

" ooh! If I could take that face from you, I would! You and May are perfect!" Dawn gushed.

" you guys are so lucky! Damn, I wish I could just have a moe face like you guys!" Misty gushed as well.

I stepped in. " look. We have 30 more minutes until the bus arrives. I can teach you." Yui told them, letting her light purple skirt sway.

**5 minutes later-**

"misty, put a little hip into it! Make sure your teeth only show a little! Dawn, make your cheeks slightly smaller, your going to look like you have implants!" me and may yelled, letting our chest bounce slightly while jumping.

" perfect Dawn! Your ready!" May told her. She jumped down from the wall. You see, we had this power, no person knew, we stuck to things when we wanted. We could also see through things. Yeah… you can call us paranormal if you want. We don't care.

" misty just a teeny bit more sway, don't be stiff." I encouraged her. I watched as she walked along a line in our basement. She did the right thing this time.

" good job! let's go now!" I motioned for them to follow. They followed, it was late summer, so it should still be warm out. It gets cold in mahogany town, but in Blackthorn, it's cool, but not cold. It would be nice to live there. We got our bags and headed out, to see people in the bus crowded by the right windows, staring at out mansion. How we got a mansion to fit in mahogany town? We found a clearing, and decided to fill it up. It's not considered in mahogany town, but it's close. Since we were known over the world by mahogany schools, we had different uniforms on. Only on Mondays we have to wear uniforms, also, we had different color uniforms than everyone else. Mine was orange, may's was a dark red, misty's was cerulean. And dawn's was dark blue. Other girls had to wear pink and purple, boys had to wear brown. When we got on the bus, dawn spotted the descriptioned boy.

" cousin drew!" dawn shouted to him. Her lip gloss shined in the light. He waved to us, so we went and sat close to him. Me and may in one seat by him and misty and dawn in his seat. He took his hand out to us so we can shake it. We did. " hello, I'm Andrew Shuu, but call me Drew." He told us.

" hi! My name is Yui Hasaka, in English you can call me Amethyst, but I prefer Yui. This is my twin sister May." I told him. Drew looked slightly interested in May. I kinda got sad, but didn't let it show. May had blushed slightly though. I giggled at her behavior.

" I've heard about you guys from Misty and dawn." He told us. " you guys were famous in mahogany junior, right?" we nodded shyly. " well, I'm sure you'll like it here at Blackthorn city high." He kissed may's hand. I was a little jealous, but I still didn't let it show. When we got to the school, we were greeted by 3 other boys. One had black hair, another had raven hair, and the last one had purple plum hair. The one with the black hair looked cute, and he stared at me. I smiled shyly to him in response. I walked up to him. "mind showing me around, huh?" I asked him. But then a girl appeared and clung to his arm. I looked surprised. "Red-kun, can you help me with work?" she asked him in a girlfriend tone.

" sure. just wait. Let me introduce myself. My name is Red, but call me citrine. This is my girlfriend, keirry." He said introducing her to me. I held out my hand for her to shake, but she just scoffed and turned away. I continued." My name is Yui, but call me Amethyst. this is my twin sister, May." I introduced us to the boys.

The same thing happened with the other girls. Misty had a problem with a girl named Amber, May had a problem with a girl named Brianna, and Dawn had a problem with a girl named Kris. Since they went to study, we asked a nearby boy named Brendan to show us around.

There was a honey bunches of oats room? A gym, a music room, an art center, cooking classroom a, cooking classroom b, homeroom, library, locker rooms, outside field, football stadium, Dragon's den cave, recording studio, soccer dome, basketball court, garden, vegetable patch, lunchroom, 5 star dining restaurant, forest, tall grass room, lab studies, trainer's class, co-ordiantor class, Spe-Ed class, and a class for talented students. By the time the tour ended, our feet were tired. And Brendan had the day off, because he was showing us around. After a day of walking around, we went home and relaxed in our pajamas. We heard a knock at the door. " I'll get it." I said as I walked my lazy self to the door and opened it. It was drew.

"oh, hey drew…" I said tired. " hi drew! Everyone said."

" hey. Oh, May! You left your second bag at school today." He looked at her and blushed.

Just then when May got her bag, Misty told us " look here it is!" we went by the computer screen.

Our eyes got wide. It was the spring concert at our old school. The song turned on.

Hane otoshita datenshi wa  
Kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete  
Aishiatta kako de sae mo  
Sono te de keshisatteshimatta no

Kizutsuita maigo no tenshi  
Yuugure no machi samayoi  
Kirei na hitomi o motta  
Hitori no shoujo to deau

Me ga atta sono shunkan ni  
Koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa  
Yurusarenai omoi ni tsunoru mama  
Kinki no hako o ageta

Motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta  
Kindan no kajitsu  
Hito to tenshi yurusarenai koi kanaeru tame ni  
Subete o kowasu dake

Kegarenai kokoro sutete  
Kimi o aishiteikirareru nara  
Kono hane sae kirisutete  
Akuma ni mi o yudaneteshimaou

Shikkoku ni somaru hanayome  
Seinaru chikai no basho de  
Hakanai hitomi de warau  
Fushigi na jounen to deau

Me ga atta sono shunkan ni  
Koi ni ochita aware na shoujo wa  
Yurusarenai omoi tsunoru mama  
Subete o uragitta

Te ni ireta no wa kono te no naka  
Kogaretsuzuketa yokubou no kajitsu  
Motomeatte ubaiau netsu  
Kiyoraka naru chikai sae mo  
Okashiteiku

Tsunagiatta kako o subete  
Konagona ni keshisatteshimattara  
Koukai sae kuyamu hodo  
Kimi ni oborete ochiteyuku dake

ah- kinki no tsumi wa  
Ienu kizu to natte kizamaretsuzuke  
Ikareru sabaki no ya wa  
Shikkoku no shoujo o tsuranuku

Hane otoshita datenshi wa  
Kegareta chigiri o tokihanatte  
Sono inochi to hikikae ni  
Ichimai no hane dake o nokoshite  
Shoujo o sukutte

Kiesatta no

Hane otoshita datenshi to  
Kegareta kuro ni somaru hanayome  
Chi no soko e ochite sae mo  
Chikai no kusabi o karameatte  
Yurusarenai tsumi o kakaeteiku

Tsumi no kajitsu ga kuchihateta toki  
_Futatabi meguriau sono hi made…_

Drew's eyes widened some more. He stepped back.

" you, you guys are the X-tra-Gemstone4?" he said reluctantly.

_To be continued…_

**Me: okay, best chapter of anything I've EVER written.**

**Red: got that right.**

**Me: .. now. *Points out***

**Red:*reluctantly walks out* sowwy. **

**Me: comment and review! Bye! And the girls' name is corny, I know. I'll fix it later. Bye!**


	2. 2 confessions in one W0W!

**Me: okay. I have a headache, so Red, Quilava, and Counterpart are taking over…**

**Counterpart: yayz!**

**Red: you're short.**

**Quilava: you're right…**

**Counterpart: I AM NOT! ****Fighting with hands up, trying to reach Red's face**

**Red: ****avoids punches **** are too.**

**Counterpart: I give up ****pouts**** do the disclaimer, Quilava.**

**Quilava: **** looks up from book**** small girls don't tell me what to do.**

**Counterpart: fine. Yui doesn't own anything, except her OCs, plot, theme, and how the real characters, ON WITH THE STORY.**

" you, you guys are the diamond Orange girls?" he said reluctantly.

"So… who's up for some sakura tea? Dawn said, trying to change the subject.

" anyone up for monopoly?" Misty added.

" or would you prefer bingo?" May also added.

" what about I start making dinner?" Yui went to get the dinner ready.

" don't change the subject." Drew said sternly.

" sigh… yes… yes we are the diamond Red girls…" Misty admitted.

Just then, a knock came at the door. May went to get it. At the door, stood to figures. One had long purple hair put into two ponytails, and a band at the back, holding the rest of it. She had a pink skirt with a knot on, pink boots with white socks, a cream long sleeve, with pink at the end of the sleeves. She had a Kibago in her hair. The other had green hair standing up in the front, a vest with yellow diamond patterns in the back, a white shirt under it, and black pants with them kind of maid shoes. Overall, he looked like a waiter. " hello! It's Iris and Dento, guys!" May yelled to us. Drew just looked shocked while we ran to the door. After a short while he walked up, but the other people didn't notice.

" heeeeey!"Iris yelled out of frustration. Everyone turned to her.

" now, everyone, I have business to talk to you about." She told us as she put on her reading glasses.

There we were, sitting at the tea table, completely shocked.

"as you can see, we haven't …SEEN EACHOTHER IS SO LONG!" Iris yelled and hugged all of them.

"ahh… young friendship…" Dento Commented(yes, I added a capital C because if you read Dento and that word, it looks cool. -.-)

"eh? Dento how are you?" Yui and May hugged dento, by pulling his head down, WHICH, ended up with his head inside the clevege.(or however you spell it.)

Drew, was jealous, and Misty managed to catch that facial expression, and went over and whispered to Drew,

'you like her, don't you?'

'none of your concern.'

'yes it is, because she's my sister.'

' I do. But if you tell anyone, I will beep beep beeeep' **(fruits basket hana-chan reference)**

'but what about you girlfriend?'

'I'll deal with her later.'

" Dento-kun! Meet Drew! Grassheads unite!" May screamed, currently with a sugar jar in her hands.

The rest joined in giggling like children at the beach. "OI!" also, having a jar of sugar in their hands.

" A-HEM! Anyway, I'll be joining your school Starting tomorrow." Iris Told them. They put the sugar jars back in their hands.

"WAKKU WAKKU!" they yelled in unison.

"I'm living here, too." Iris and Dent said.

"fine, I'll go make the bed…" Dawn said as she walked slumply to guest bedrooms.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

The girls made their way to the bus stop. But they thought. _'hmmm…. Why don't we just take the limo?' _So they went to the limo, and the man drove.

On the way, they saw paul walking to the school, they picked him up, and they later found Ash, and Red too.

When they got to school, they saw an agitated Drew outside the Limo.

"oh hey Drew! We couldn't find you walking anywhere, so we just went to school." May told him.

Drew snapped. "YOU CIRCLED PAST ME 5 TIMES WITH WINE IN YOUR HANDS!" we screamed at me.

May Strated to Sniff. " I … I'm sorry… I was just to …d-drunk…" She started to sob, and ran off.

"dude that was reckful. Go apologize." Red told him. All of a sudden, Drew's Girlfriend Brianna came up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"leave her alone, Drewie bun. She'll think of something on her own. Chu!" she sneezed. Then she collapsed.

"Brianna!"

**AT THE NURSE'S OFFICE…**

"ughh…. Drew?" Brianna opened her eyes.

"hey-" Drew started, but was cut off by the bell.

" I gotta go, rest easily bye." Drew said to Brianna. He walked out casually.

**MAY'S POV…**

I made my way to class. Coordinator appeals class. Of course everyone has to take it twice a week.

I made my way to the last seat in the back with my girls and the other boys. Then Drew came next to me and sat down. Just great. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

**DREW'S POV…**

I snuck a glance at my in the middle of class. She looked at me. I saw sorrow in those beautiful sapphire eyes. They shouldn't have tears welled in them. Oh forget it. They are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And her lips. Her natural pink lips. I just want to kiss them all day long. Her natural hair, so beautiful and long. Those brea- WAIT! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AT THOSE! I wonder if she names them…GAHHHH! Okay… calm down…

When she says my name, I can't help but feel sudden heat rush in my cheeks… all of this, Brianna can't compare to.

Brianna, her light green eyes with contacts, cannot compare to May's eyes with no contacts. Brianna's lips, I only want to kiss them when she has lip gloss on. Otherwise, she only has apricot lips. Her hair, is just a salmon mess when she hasn't flat ironed it. Those lumps she considers Breasts… nope not even the slightest in shape of a 17 year old girl. I am going to break it off soon.

"OKAY CLASS IS OVER! I HOPE YOU KNOW ALL THE ASPECTS OF POINT INDICATORS AND THE POSSIBILITIES OF ATTACKS!" the teacher said

"Crap."

**DENTO'S POV…**

Well…. I hope that they know that they were being watched by Brianna. They stared at eachother the whole time! Ah… young love… I wish I could have young love like them. … … …

I have a confession. I, Dento Waterflower am in LOVE with Iris Hasaka.

**BRIANNA'S POV…**

Heh! They think I didn't see them? Drew is MINE! I'll have to prove it! My plan won't fail!

I didn't get plastic surgery for nothin'!

I'm prettier!

I'm hotter!

I'm sexier!

Who does she think she is?

May Haruka Maple, I WILL have my revenge! Curse you and your sapphire eyes!

**MAY'S POV…**

Secretly, I was listening to Koi no Shirushi from TWGOK(the world god only knows) even though I don't watch it, I'm addicted to Elsie's ver. The earphones were hiden by my long hair, to the half of my thighs(in this, May has Yui's long hair, but in a different style, and she looks like Yui. they're twins)

I think Drool… er… I mean Drew was staring at me. If so, why? I don't like him more than a friend, so why? I walked to lunch with Yui, Dawn, Misty, Red, Drool-I mean Drew, and Ash.

"May… don't hog up all the macaroni… I want a lot too…" I Heard Yui pout from behind me. Oops.

**Me: koi no shiru shikiri no mani…**

**Quilava: Shutup.**

**Me: okay. W00T! WE GOT A FIRST CONFESSION! As usual, I always catch a contagious disease called WRITER'S BLOCK FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS. That, my friend, is straight up crapity crap-crap.**

**Red: yea… watevs.**

**Me: OMIGOSH RED! YOU'RE WEARING JEANS!**

**Red: so what about it?**

**Me: you know how I think that…**

**Red: You think what?**

**Me:MEN'S LEGS ARE SEXY IN JEANS! R&R!**


	3. just plain random

**Me: shhhhhhyeeeeeaaaah…**

**May: (small sqeaky noises)(decides to write something down.)**

_**Dear Yui,**_

_**I have lost my voice, therefore, I cannot talk until you do the friggin disclaimer.**_

**Me: noooo! May-chan!(glomps May)**

**Red: wasn't that for me?**

**Me: red-kun! Screw you may!(tackles Red to the ground attacking him with kisses)**

**Me: I do not own pokemon , except for my Oc's, plot and theme!**

**Quilava: on with the story…(mumbling about not getting able to talk during this time.)**

**YUI'S POV…**

Blah blah blah went history class. It was about April 16,2012, the Japanese schools…Fuu~ you Americans are lucky, you guys start school in September and finish in june… DESTROY ALL HUMANS…

I hate Red,

I hate this school.

And most of all,

I hate you.

YES. I means you, bros and bras.

For lunch today I had Shirataki Noodles otherwise to you AMERICANS, you would ruin the name and call it "Miracle Noodles" . I also had some mashed potatoes, corn, chicken, 2 doughnuts, and I brung some marshmallows.

"Don't you ever get full?" Red asked me with his "girlfriend" snarling at me.

"well… I'm hardly ever full, so why?" I asked him.

"hm… I see my Yui-chan has came to this school… how fortunate…" a boy's voice said. He had spiky blonde hair, curved up.

" and Dawn…" the other one said. He had a school hat on, and he had curvy blueish black hair.

"we really can't forget my May-chan, too." The other boy said. He had a school beanie, with white wavy hair.

" ehh… you can't possibly forget my Misty-ne…" a boy with blue hair shaped like a folded wing said.

We whipped our heads around. Dawn was the first to spring up.

"LUCAS-KUN!" she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

Misty was next. "FALKNER-NE!" She jumped hugged him, which he was using his left arm to support her up.

May then. " ne! RUBY!" she hugged him by the neck.

I just stood there. It was… Barry… after… 4 years… finally I reacted. Tears were welled up in my wide eyes, and my hand was over my mouth. I ran to him, spilling tears onto the ground.

"BARRY-BOZU! " I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"ne… uh Yui-chan… didn't I say not to call me –bozu anymore?" he asked while blushing.

"oh whatever.." I said as I jumped on his back which took some work.

" I'm going to pay you a fine." Barry said as he walked back to our table, sat me down and took a bite of my doughnut.

"hey! That's mine!" I said as I playfully punched his arm. Red just stood up.

"hello, Barry. My Name's Red, and this is my girlfriend keirry." He introduced himself.

"hi there! " Keirry said and reached out to shake his hand.

"I'm Drew and this is my girl Brianna." He also said.

"hey ! " Brianna reached out to shake his hand also.

" I'm paul. This is Kris." Paul said, in his usual tone.

" Hey! " Kris said, putting a rock on sign on her forhead.

" Hey! I'm Ash and this is Amber!" Ash said, with his usual goofy smile.

" hi!" Amber said, and smiled brightly.

"hello." The boys said, and kinda glared at them.

"well, let's dig in!" May and I said, taking a bite of our doughnuts.

"Oishii~ (tasty~)!" May and I said, holding our cheek, smiling.**(JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE SHIPPINGS I PUT IN THE DESCRIPTION!) **

**AT GYM…**

In the changing room, I changed into my gym uniform, the Japanese underwear, and a t-shirt. Well, they at least looked like underwear, because they didn't hang off your legs. I also wrapped a Orange band around my head, and waited for May and the girls to get ready.

"ALRIGHT! TODAY, WE ARE HAVING A BOY AND GIRLS GYM CLASS!" the teacher said. "AS FOR THE NEW GIRLS AND BOYS, YOU ARE TO PLAY A GAME OF KICKBALL! INCLUDING THE FOLLOWING, DREW, ASH, RED, PAUL, BRIANNA, AMBER, KRIS, AND KEIRRY! THE REST ARE DOING TRACK AND FIELD, TODAY! GO!"

" Okay, the leaders for the teams!" I told them.

Bubblegum, bubblegum,

In a dish,

How many wishes do you wi-

" okay, who is qualifying?" Barry butted in.

" me!" I said.

"me!" Keirry said.

"okay! Pick your sides!" Red told us.

"pretty girls first, Red!" Keirry said.

"barry!"

"Amber!"

"Brendan!"

…

It ended up like this.

Keirry: Amber, Red, Paul, Ash, Kris, Brianna, Drew.

Me: Barry, May, Brendan, Misty, Falkner, Dawn, Lucas.

In the middle of the game.

The score was 15 to 15. Of course, misty had injured Brianna, ash, and kris. But they decided to keep playing.

It was my turn. I was sweating, and my adreline was raising a small bit. I told myself, I won't get out.

_Flashback…_

" _now,it's your turn, Yui. Don't screw up, or we'll lose!" a boy said to me._

"_Hai!(yes!)" I told him, and did a salute._

_When the ball was rolled to me, I took a big kick, and it went flying into a girl about my age's face._

_She went to the nurse and everyone was glaring at me._

"_stupid! You don't hurt people in kickball!"_

"_I'm sorry." I said as I sulked back to the bench._

_End of flashback…_

The ball was rolled to me. I held my breath, and I kicked it. HOMERUN! It flew over the field, too! As Drew ran to it, I ran to 3rd base.

Next was May's turn. If she kicks this right I would get to the home base and she could run there, too.

May kicked it to 2nd base, and as the SLOW BRIANNA ran to it, she booked over to home base after me.

All of my team crossed our fingers. We made it! We lifted May in the air, and had a goofy smile on our faces, marching around with may in our hands while she had her hands up like a queen.

The night came soon. We were in the dorms, because our family was taking care of the pokemon.

Knock. Knock.

"Go get it, May" I told her. She got the door. There was everyone standing there.

" hey, let's play truth or dare!" they all suggested. Even the girlfriends of red and them were there, keirry and Brianna snarling at us.

"fine." I said, grumpy because I wanted to go to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**YUI'S DREAM…**

_Ill sing. I'll complete scissorhands. I know I will. I walk on stage and I see everyone's here. Drew ,May, Misty, Ash,_

aishite aishite aishite aishite  
aishite aishite aishite hoshī dake

kono yubi ni tomatta yuki wa toke nai mama  
kokoro mo buriki dato dokoka de dare ka ga waratta

utsusu keshiki wa yuganda mama

kono te wa kono te wa kimi no sono hoho ni  
tada fureru koto sae deki nai  
sore nara sore nara boku wa dō sureba  
sono egao mamoreru?

aishite aishite aishite aishite  
aishite aishite aishite hoshī dake

kizu tsukeru koto shika boku niwa deki nai nara  
kimi o ijimeru yatsura o  
kono te de kiri saite yareba ī

sōda kore ga boku no umareta imi

kono te o kono te o dare mo ga osoreta  
aza warau yatsu ra wa mō inai  
sore nanoni sore nanoni kami sama dōshite?  
ki ga tsuke ba hitori kiri

tatakatte tatakatte sono egao dake o  
shinjite tatakatte tatakatta sore nanoni

yasashi kute mabushi kute atatakai nani ka ga  
kono te o tōshite tsutawaru  
dare yori mo nani yori mo boku wa yowakatta  
mō nido to kizu tsuke nai

kono te wa kono te wa kimi no sono hoho ni  
ima naraba fure rareru ki ga suru  
mō ichido mō ichido itsuka aeta naraba

aishite aishite aishite aishite  
aishite aishite aishite age rareru

I did it!

**END OF YUI'S DREAM…**

"woah.." Yui said as she woke up.

**Me: sakasama daiyo rainbow**

**Quilava: lets get this over with…**

**Red: R&R!**


	4. Commercial break

okay! This is a commercial break chapter! After 3 chapters, I will do commercial breaks to chat with the cast of pokemon- well atleast the rivals and main characters!(special characters too!)

oh! And I forgot to mention- my stories are only up to 5 pages! I make sure! So that you don't keep reading on and on and on! And red still loves me in these commercial breaks! BUT UNFORTUNATELY, we can get only to half of the people!

Get on with it!

**Me: okay! The questions will go in this order:**

**May**

**Drew**

**Red**

**Misty**

**Paul**

**Ash**

**Dawn**

**-Green**

**Gary**

**Leaf**

**Diamond berlitz**

**Ruby**

**Sapphire**

**Pearl**

**Platinum**

**Yellow**

**Blue**

**(my own characters)Orange**

**purple**

**hey may! Why did you decide to save drew in that lake in who what were wynaut?**

**May: well, obviously I couldn't have left him there, got a stick, and poked his dead body down the river, munching on my secret stash of cookies that I ate behind his back in the cave while he was looking away.**

**TMI MAY… bad dog!**

**May: arf! :{**

**Next!**

**Drew, what would you do if May was unconscious in your bed, only with her panties(orange boyshort underwear) and bra(white and B-cup in the anime)?**

**Drew: obviously I would make out with her.**

**May: OMIGOSH! DREW, YOU PERVERT!**

**Moving on, Red, what do you love about me, and why do you blush whenever blue is around you in the manga?**

**Red: I love everything about you, and they made me do that. Not my fault if you got the wrong idea.**

**aww! Moving on, Misty? Ive never seen an episode of you with your big mallet. Were do you take it out from?**

**Misty: Easy. Magic.**

**o-kay… Moving on! Paul, why do you talk all calm around dawn, but not anyone else?**

**Paul: because a girl is a girl.**

**Then… what about nurse joy?**

**Paul: well she's annoying.**

**Moving on… Ash! Why the –bleep- are you so dense!**

**Ash: huh? What does dense mean?**

**Onward! Dawn, why do you always-I MEAN ALWAYS talk about your hair?**

**Dawn: Because my hair is be-au-ti-fu-l~!**

**Whatever. Green, have you ever met your counterpart?**

**Green: no, and I don't plan to. Retard looking like me, in the FRIGGIN ANIME for god's sake! Who WOULD want to meet that moron?**

**Shyeaaaaaaah… see what I mean? And also, Ichigo Kurosaki, the person who flamed my deleted story, I write those on my free time alone at home. I was running out of time, and I couldn't finish it. So screw you. And why would you even want to read it if its not a shipping you support?**

I hate ichigo kurosaki on fanfiction, and I hate flames. If you don't like it, don't comment on it! you did bang your head on the keyboard, because you obviously did not think before you read this. Pervert.

Chapter four is out soon!


	5. singing

**Me: they will sing this time.. I just know it!**

**Quilava: yeah. And warui ansatsusha wont be up for a while.**

**Red: im tired. Just make your fingers bleed, Yui.**

**Me: why! You should know my disclaimer by now.**

**Dawns pov…**

Hah. Paul is cute, but I don't cheat stuff. Especially with my Lucas kun! I proceeded to get ready.

I stripped down and got into the shower. I sang my tune.

_Tsume to iu kara_

_Bara wo tsunde watashi tara_

_Mushin de sore wo mecha mecha ni_

After taking my shower, I let my hair drip. After that I put it into a high ponytail. Today we get to wear anything. I wore a light blue v neck shirt and skinnies with chains that were black and faded into grey with blue flats with a bow. I also had a dark blue bow in both sides of my hair.

**Misty's pov…**

I got ready next, singing my part of kore wa zombie desuka ending by me and some other guy and girl.

Kizuite zombie sama…

I put my hair in twin tails for no special reason. I had a yellow v neck on and black pants with a zigzag line going down them. To top it off I had on dark yellow flats and light yellow bows serving as holders for my twintails.

**May's pov…**

I got in the shower and sang a part of mine in shalalala ayakashi night used in Kekkaishi anime.

I wanna be your light

(…)

I wanna be your knight

Imayori wooo…

I put my hair in a low ponytail. With a white v neck shirt on, purple skinnies with a straight line down the sides. With white flats that have silver on the sides, and a white bow to tie up the ponytail. The bangs were just normal.

**Yui's pov…**

Hah… warm water feels good for some reason…

Ive never stopped because I met you,

Ive never stopped because I want you,

Ive never stopped because I love you!...

I put my hair in a high side ponytail, running down the front of my shoulder down to my knee. I had a orange v neck on, and white skinnies with a curvy line down the sides. Orange flats with a name down the side in cursive, and a orange bow holding my high side ponytail.

All of us rushed to breakfast, to see pancakes… … …PANCAKES! Me and May walked epicly up to them, and gathered up about 15 of them. How do we keep our skinny figure? We don't know either. Good thing no one was here. We could eat, then get to class before anyone. We did, and we practiced music with miss Cynthia.

"good girls! No wonder why you got a good reputatuion!" she clapped.

**Drew's pov…**

I guess they didn't notice that we came in, because their eyes were closed. May was up first. Lets see how well she sings. I know she doesn't know how to. Oh! The time when I saw the video, the volume wasn't on. Lets see…

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) uwaki na natsu ga

boku no kata ni te wo kakete

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) ki ga aruno? tte

kowaikurai yomareteru

sazanami no raindansu jikan dake kowareteku

manazashi no boruteeji atsukushinagara

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) natsu no ingashi

taiyou dake yakitsukete

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) boku ha to ieba

gara ni monaku puratonikku

kokoro no kyori wo hakaru tsumitsukuri na shiokaze

me wo fuseta isshun no setsuna saga ii (ii)

(kyun)

(kyun)

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) aishiterutte

kantan ni ha ienai yo

itaria no eiga demo miteru you dane

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) uwaki na natsu ga

boku no kata ni te wo kakete

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) ki ga aruno? tte

kowaikurai yomareteru

(kyun kyun kyun kyun kyun)

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) aishiterutte

kantan ni ha ienai yo

kimi mune kyun (kyun) nagisa wo hashiru

kumo no kage ni tsutsumarete

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) uwaki na natsu ga

boku no kata ni te wo kakete

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun) ki ga aruno? tte

kowaikurai yomareteru

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun)

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun)

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun)

kimi ni mune kyun (kyun)

(kyun)

Wo-ow. I loved it. Bravo! Red came in and sat next to me. Yui's turn. I know he's thinking: shell probably suck at singing. I put that on my grandmother's grave that yui can sing. Here she goes.

arittake no omoi wa kore dake no kotoba ni  
aishita kedo omoi wa sore dake no koto nano?

aishita nowa dare dakke? are hodo no jikanga  
kie te mie naku natta mada fure teru hazu nanoni

wasure te shima eba kieru hanshō

hontō datte ī to omoe nai no  
atashi wa mada yowai mushi  
kontorakuto kaigi  
atashi wa mata kimi no naka ni ochi te iku no

arittake no omoi wa kore dake no kotoba ni  
aishita kedo omoi wa sore dake no koto nano?

aishita nowa dare dakke? are hodo no jikan ga  
kie te mie naku natta mada fure teru hazu nanoni

masui o kake te yo hoteuru naisei

hontō datte ī yo modore nai no  
atashi wa mada kowaku naru  
monburan wa kanmi  
hadashi no mama sono amasa ni obore tai no

sōten kimi ga iru tōta kie te iku  
mō atashi wa kimi ni tsutae rare nai

"kimi ga shineba ī yo ima sugu ni"

hontō datte ī to omoe nai no  
atashi wa mada yowai mushi  
kontorakuto kaigi  
atashi wa mata kimi no naka ni ochi te iku

"uso de atte" to negau nowa  
hajiki otoshita kekka  
atashi ga mada yowamushi monburan datta kara

kimi ga haitteru kuri kaeshi hateru  
sore ni kotae yo to atashi wa aegu no…

**Red's pov…**

Woah… that… was amazing.

Ash walked in.

**Ash's pov…**

Misty… I couldn't imagine her singing. And if she did, it would be horrific. So she started. Here goes my life.

ginga no sakana aitai yo...

(todokanu omoi todoketakute)

KAWAGEETE no kamihikouki ni

(arittake no omoi nosete hanatsu)

yururi ko wo egaita sore wa,

hotari to ochita

hajime kara ne konna mono ja

todoku hazu nai koto shittetanda

"Sore dake tooku, sore dake tooku

Kimi ga itte shimatta dake sa"

Sore dake nanda. Sore dake nanda.

ginga no sakana aitai yo...

(todokanu omoi todoketakute)

SAAKATOOVO no osanai kikyuu ni

(aritakke no omoi nosete hanatsu)

hisahisa to ukabu sore wa,

marude ITSUKA no...

hajime kara ne konna mono ja

todoku hazu nai koto shittetanda

"Sore dake tooku, sore dake tooku

Kimi ga itte shimatta dake sa"

hajime kara ne konna mono ja

todoku hazu nai koto shittetanda

"Sore dake tooku, sore dake tooku

Kimi ga itte shimatta dake sa"

Sore dake na noni. Sore dake na noni.

(NARUMERIUSU no uchuu no fune.

Arittake no omoi wo nosete,

ima, ai ni iku kara.)

hajime kara ne konna mono ja

todoku hazu nai koto shittetanda

"Sore dake tooku, sore dake tooku

Kimi wa itte shimatta no desu"

Hajime kara ne konna mono ja

aeru hazu nai koto shitteta noni.

Sore demo boku wa...

Sore demo boku wa...

Wtf… woah. Misty was… really good. But next is paul. Hes gonna hear dawns singing. I doubt it will suck.

**Paul's pov…**

I know whats happening. Just shutup you annoying brats. With her voice, she definitely suck, or my name is not Paul shinji! Here goes my white world go black…

Owari naki sekai ni hitori umareta  
Oto mo naku kodou ga nami wo uchidasu no  
Dakishimeta kata ga furuete itemo daremo kizukanai  
Kagami ni utsuru jibun dake ga watashi wo miteru

Love so Blue  
Love so blue mamoru beki hito to asu no tame  
Watashi no ao kono te ni shite ayumu  
Sky namida kobosanai you ni miage  
Kagi wo kaketa omoi kakushite... zutto

Omoide no futa wo aketemo karappo  
Sabishisa ga itsumo tonari ni suwatteru  
Yasuragi wo motome nobashita te wa kokuu wo tsukamu dake  
Mezametemo akumu kara wa kesshite nogare rarenai

Love so Blue  
Love so blue ori tsumoru yuki ni kogoetemo  
Kanarazu hana ga saku to shinjiteru...  
Cry hitotsu no michi shikanai kara  
Hontou no kotae mitsukeru tame yuku

Sekai no kotowari ao no chikara mitsumeru hitomi  
Watashi wa dare? Anata wa dare?  
Anata wa watashi janai  
Watashi wa dare nano?  
Sore demo watashi wa susumu shikanai mamoritai mono ga aru kara  
Nanimo nai watashi ni mo taisetsu na mono ga aru kara

Love so Blue  
Love so blue mamoru beki hito to asu no tame  
Watashi no ao kono te ni shite ayumu  
Sky namida kobosanai you ni miage  
Shiroi juu ni subete yudane  
Michibikareru mirai no saki e Ha～Ah～

Woah… wow… well there goes my name. I Paul Shinji did not believe that it will suck.

**Normal pov…**

When the girls opened their eyes, they saw the boys there sitting there, eyes wide open.

"eh?" they all said, pause… RUN FOR IT!

"w-wait!"

_To be continued…_

**Me: im on youtube.**

**Red: look Yui, im wearing jeans!**

**Me: I know you are with your small butt. Tete got a medium booty though.**

**Quilava: Yui, sometimes I just don't get you.**

**Me: screw you and R&R!**


End file.
